Which Side of Heartache An Instant Star fic
by dadiva18
Summary: Jamie is alone. Jude left with Tommy and he doesn't know what he should do. You think it's hard for him now? Wait until she comes back!
1. Chapter 1

I look at my watch again. 11:38. Jude was supposed to meet me and Pagean at 10. I just hope she's ok.

"James, we _need_ to get started. Don't worry. Jude is fine." he tells me.

"Ok Pagean. I'm just gonna call and see if she overslept or something." I say. Pagean starts into the first studio space.

I dial #1 on my speed dial: Jude. It rings a few times, then to her voicemail:

_Hey everyone ,it's Jude. Sorry I can't talk right now. Trying to write the song that will make me famous. Sing your song at the beep!_ beep

Note to self: remind Jude that she really has to change her voicemail message. It's been the same one for four years.

"Hey Jude, it's Jamie. Listen, we are going start looking at spaces. Just give me a call so you know where we are if you are still planning on coming. Love ya, bye."

"Comon Jamie!" Pagean calls. I look one last time out into the street, hoping to see Jude running, but she is not. I turn around and catch up to Pagean waiting at the door..

I look at my watch. 10:30pm. I sit at my computer reading a story. I haven't heard from Jude all day and she is not home. No one is ever home anymore. I'm reading a good part of the story when my phone starts to ring and vibrate. I look at the caller ID: Jude 3. Finally. I opened my phone in a rush.

"Jude?" A few seconds pass.

"Jamie, hi."

"Oh my God Jude, are you ok?" a few seconds.

"Oh yeah Jamie I'm fine. Listen, I'm sorry that I wasn't there to look at spaces, I'm kinda busy somewhere else."

"Why? Where are you Jude?"

"Uh, Thailand? We just landed."

"We?! Thailand?! What the hell are you doing in Thailand?! Who are with in Thailand?!" Silence.

"Jude?"

"Ya Jamie, I'm sorry, the static." Jude replied.

"Who. Are. You. With.?" I ask.

"..o..e.." Static sucks.

"Jude? Who are you with? I can't understand. The static."

"..o..e.."

"JUDE! WHO?!"

"TOMMY!" she yells.

My heart drops into the pit of my stomach and breaks into a million bite-sized pieces. I should've known.

"Oh.." I say. That's all I could say at the moment. A few seconds.

"Jamie, before you go off on me let me explain. He offered me to go with him. He promised me that he would do any thing for me. He loves me Jamie. He finally said it to me."

"Yeah," I say. Did she forget that **I** told her that I love her?

"I'm sorry Jamie." she says.

"Don't sweat it Jude. It's ok. Go, be with him." I say with a heavy heart.

"Thanks Jamie. You're the best friend a girl could ever have." _Friend_. All I will ever be in the eyes of Jude Harisson.

"I know. Don't go crazy now Harisson."

"I wont Jamie. And thanks again. Bye."

"Seeya." I hang up the phone.

I stare straight ahead and I see it: a picture of me and Jude. We were 15 and just hanging out at her house. Our arms are around each other, Jude with her fiery red hair, shining in the sun, me with my blue spiky hair and glasses. This is what it was like before all this happened. Before she was the Instant Star. Before she became famous. Before Tom Quincy. Even though I wish the best for her, but right now I wish I could go back in time and freeze at that time. For the first time since Patsy died, I cried myself to sleep that night..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is teh next part if anyone is reading this. If you are, please comment. They help me see if I should continue or not! I know Jade is not so poular, but it's love people.**

**DISCLAIMER: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

**Dedications to all Jaders out there!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Diva of Jadeland**

**3 Months Later**

I walk into work, drop off my things in my office, and walk into a studio A. One of our new artists Bridget is finishing up on a song. For the past few weeks, she has been glancing over at me and has been particularly nice to me also. I mean, she's a nice girl, but there's only one girl for me. I enter studio A and hear her finish the song:

_When the rain falls  
It's like heaven's crying  
When the name's all  
The difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
The same when they are trying to grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain_

"Great Job Bridget. We'll keep that one." Kwest says through the microphone to the studio. After thinking, he decided to leave G-Major. "Too much drama for me…" he tells me. He's a producer now for us.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey. Man, I got to tell you Jamie, she really has some potential." Kwest tells me.

"Yeah, she does." I say. I look at her, and wave. She waves back and gives me a flirty smile. She then proceeds to break down her equipment.

"Man, she _totally_ has it in for you Jamie." Kwest says,

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out." I tell him.

"So.."

"So what?"

"Then why don't you give her a shot then? She really isn't a bad person."

"I know that Kwest. She is a nice person, and very talented. She's nice and funny, plus she is kinda cute." I tell him.

"Then what's your problem then?"

"Well…" I think about her leaving.

"Jude?" he guesses. I look at him and sadly nod.

"Jamie. You have to move on. Trust me, she will come when she needs you. It's hard to let go."

"I know Kwest."

"So, why don't you take Bridget to come check out those bands with me a Sadie then? We'll double date." Kwest offers.

"Sure, what the hell?" I say.

"See? I know you can do this!" Kwest encourages me.

"Ok." I tell him. I exit the studio and see Bridget. She is in the kitchen area making her tea like she does everyday. I approach her.

"Hey Bridget." I approach her.

"Oh, hi Jamie!" Bridget says pouring the sugar into her tea.

"You sounded great."

"Thanks! It took 11 takes, but it will be worth it." she tells me.

"Well, you are worth it." I say with a smile. She looks at me and blushes.

"Thanks." she smiles.

"You're welcome. Listen, a group of us are going to check out a few new bands out there. Would you like to go with me?" I ask her.

"I would love to." she smiles.

"Ok then. We're just gonna leave at closing, so be back here by seven?" I ask her.

"Ok Jamie." she tells me, pink in the cheeks.

"Cool. Now, I wish I can stay and chat, but I have some things to do in my office. I will see you at seven then?"

"Yep. I will see you tonight Jamie!" she calls to me as I walk into my office.

Well, this is step 1 of a 12 step plan: 12 steps to end my addiction. To Jude.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! This chapter is (in my opinion) really good. It shows how hard Jamie is trying to give Bridget a shot. Now mind you, this is part my fantasy (because I wish I can bear Kristopher's children), being a character who has a chance with the loveable Jamie Andrews. But don't worry, there's drama coming up next chapter! So enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Instant Star or any of its characters, BUT one day Kristopher Turner will be mine mark my words!**

**Dedication to my Jaders out there, silent but many!**

**The Diva of Jadeland**

Seven O'clock comes around and I meet Bridget in the lobby. She changed into a new outfit and looks quite stunning. Her long brown hair usually in a pony tail is down and straightened and her black shirt and jeans with flats look really good on her. She wears little makeup, but just that little exentuates her features very well.

"Hi Jamie." she greets me.

"Hi Bridget. You look nice."

"Thank You. You too." she blushes. I open the door for her.

"Shall we go then?" I ask.

"Yes," she laughs. "We shall."

We get into my car and drive to the Vinyl Palace for the show. We meet Kwest, Sadie, and looks like Speed and Karma decided to tag along also.

"Hey guys." I call them.

They say hi and give me hugs.

"Sadie, Speed, Karma, this is Bridget. She's a new artist with us."

"Hi." she says shyly.

They introduce themselves to her and they find a big table towards the back. We begin to talk and the bands started to play. I look over at Bridget, chatting with Sadie. She seems so comfortable now, rather then when we walked in. And she really is not a bad person. Maybe I will give her a shot, just for tonight at least.

A band starts to play a slow song. Sadie, Kwest, Speed, and Karma automatically get up and dances. Bridget looks a little nervous. She's like me. I hate it when a slow song comes up and there's no one to dance with. At least not tonight. I tap her shoulder and she turns around.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask, holding out my hand.

"I would love to." she says taking it.

We get on the dance floor and we begin dancing like it is in middle school, her arms around my neck, mine around her waist. She looks at me and I look at her. I can see that she really does like me. For once in my life, there is actually someone that has an interest in me and is willing to take a real chance. And I will too. I pull her in closer. She responds by moving her hands from my neck, to around me, like in a hug. She fells nice in my arms. She is looking around seeing the room and stuff.

"Bridget," I whisper to her.

"Ya." she turns her head around."

"Would you like to get a slice of pizza after this?" I ask her. A few seconds passes. It's now or never. She smiles.

"I would like that very much Jamie." she smiles.

"Great" I say. I pull her into a hug. She hugs back and we dance alike that for a few. She looks up at me and I look at her. I feel her face gravitate towards mine. We kiss a sweet kiss. We break and she blushes. I do too. Maybe this can work out after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Here's some drama and there will be more soon! Enjoy!**

**The Diva of Jadeland**

**2 Weeks Later**

I drive up to Bridget's house with Dunkin Donuts bagels and hot chocolate ready and get to work. Later that night, we decide to check out this new club The Shrieking Soprano. We walk in and take our seats and get our drinks. The first band was ok, and the second was laughable! But we were nice about it. We just laughed out loud for a good thirty seconds then we controlled ourselves. As we calm down the announcer comes up:

"That last band was…uh…great. So next we have someone who hasn't been in the spotlight in a bit, but now its back to recording for her. Let's give a warm welcome back to Jude Harisson!"

My stomach turns, my heart starts to race. I'm trying to get over her! This is not good for me! I tap Bridget's shoulder and she turns to me.

"Hey…wanna go get some ice cream?" I ask, hoping to leave like now!

"Yeah, but after Jude please? She's one of my favorites!" I nod. She gives me that cute smile of hers and she turns back around as Jude walks onto stage.

She cut her hair short and she gained a little weight. However, she never has looked as beautiful as she does right now. She plugs in her guitar and sings:

_Waking up I see that everything is OK  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great _

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliant  
Makes you wanna cry  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by 

She finishes the song and we applaud. She looks off stage to Tommy with that cheesy grin on his face. Angry and jealousy rises in me, but I need to control it. Bridget grabs my shoulder.

"Ready?" she asks me.

"Yep. Let's go." We exit the club, by newly mended heart back into a million pieces…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again! So here is the next part of the fic. Before I forget again, the songs that have been used so far in the fic has been "When the Rain Falls" from the Disney Channel Movie "Pixel Perfect" and "Innocence" from Avril Lavigne.**

**There will be a new chapter up very soon.**

**Enjoy!**

**The Diva of Jadeland**

We are eating ice cream on my couch watching "Lethal Weapon 4" cuddling. I'm really tense. I can't believe she is back, and she didn't even call me! She usually calls me about anything! I mean, once, she even called me to say that she was going to the store. Bridget turns to me.

"Jamie are you ok? You look tense."

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's just stuff that's all."

She gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Relax. Whatever your problem is, just put on the back burner for a bit. You need to chill out." she tells me with that cute smile of hers.

"Easier said than done. It's complicated."

"Then explain it to me."

"Well its not that easy to expla-"

My doorbell rings.

"I minute please!" I call as we sit up and I walk towards the door. I open up and there she is. The one person I was hoping (or not) hoping to see.

"Jamie!" Jude smiles. She gives me a huge hug. God, I miss these.

"Hey Jude. How was Asia?" I ask her, trying to keep with the happy of the situation.

"Oh amazing! I got some great things for you. Can I come in?"

"Actually Jude, I have some company over." I say and I notion Bridget to come over. She gets off the couch and meets me at the door.

"Yeah Jamie?" she asks. She looks at Jude and her face lights up.

"Bridget, this is my best friend Jude Harrison. Jude, this is Bridget. She is a new artist with us." They shake hands.

"I know you are probably sick of hearing this, but I really am a big fan. We saw you perform tonight at the Shrieking Soprano and you were amazing."

"Thank You. I didn't know that you were there." Jude tells us with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, we left after you sang." I tell her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, we didn't want to bother you. You seemed busy as we left." Yeah, with Tommy.

"Yeah I was. So listen, since I can't spend time with you guys right now, how about tomorrow night. I know that it's not your forte Jamie, but were gonna go to this really great club out of town tomorrow night. Why don't we double date?"

I look at Bridget who shrugs.

"I'm up for new things. I'm up for it If Jamie is." she looks at me.

"Ok. How about it Jamie. Maybe you'll seize your inner Napoleon Dynamite." Jude laughs. I laugh also.

"Sure. What the hell?" I answer.

"Cool. So I won't keep you two any longer. I'm pretty tired so I'll just head home. We'll talk tomorrow ok Jamie?" she calls as she starts to walk off.

"Of course! I want to hear everything!" Within constraints.

"Ok. I will see both of you tomorrow. Nice to meet you Bridget."

"You too Jude." Bridget calls off.

"Bye!" she waves as she opens the door to her house and gets in.

We finish the movie and Bridget drives home. I walk straight up to my room and to my bed.

What the hell am I going to do?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next part. This has a lot of drama and stuff. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow or Monday so for those who are reading but silent, it will be up soon!**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Instant Star or any of its characters, but hands off Kristopher Turner. He IS mine (well, one day he will be)!**

**To all my Jaders out there. Kepp the faith alive!**

**The Diva of Jadeland**

**The Next Day**

I meet Jude and Tommy at Jude's house so she can give me the things she got for me from Asia. She got me a few postcards, a funny toy, and a few instruments. It was nice of her, but for me it's just bittersweet. She went on about her lovey dovey trip, as I try to keep myself from upchucking my breakfast. I still do not get it at all. We agree to meet later that night at the club and I give her a quick hug before I left to get ready.

Bridget drives up and picks me up. She looks very nice in her black dress and her signature flats. Man, when she wants to make an impression, she really does!

We arrive at Tabú, a club a couple of towns away and we get to go right in. We walk in, the party well started with the pulsing music and flashing lights. We get lead to a secluded section reserved for us and we get a couple drinks and things to eat. A couple pf drinks later, Jude and Tommy arrives hand-in-hand. Between my already anger for him and the drinks, its getting hard to control my actions.

After another drink, Jude takes Tommy's hand.

"Let's dance." she calls. Tommy follows Jude to the dance floor and disappears in the crowd of dancers. I look at Bridget.

"Dance?" I motion towards the dance floor.

"Ok." she smiles. We dance our way onto the dance floor and we begin to dance with the music. The song pulsing and the flashing lights surround of us as we start to get closer when dancing. She dances really well when she wants to dance. It feels like the only two on the dance floor is us. We get closer as we grind to the music. For a moment I look past her and I see them. I see Tommy and Jude dancing very closely and that's the last straw for me. I stop dancing. Bridget looks up at me.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" she asks. I don't answer. I walk away from her and taps the shoulder of a dancing Jude. She turns.

"I need to talk to you. Now." I tell her.

"Jamie, not now ok?" Jude asks turning back. I get a hold of her wrist.

"No Jude. Now." I say, starting to lead her somewhere so I can talk to her. Tommy grabs her other wrist.

"Jamie, she said she didn't want to go."

"With me at least." I say, Tommy with an evil smile coming on his face.

"Jamie, what are you talking about?" Jude asks.

"What? Just because you still love her doesn't mean that she does you dumbass." Tommy says wickedly. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Jamie comon let's go." Bridget tells me. I nudge her hand off my shoulder.

"What Jamie? Can't handle it? Can't handle that she chose the better person in this thing? Can't take the shame of losing again only to be picked up by some second-rate performer?" he says motioning towards Bridget.

"Stop it…" I say through clenched teeth, clenched fists.

"No. You need to get it through your head. She chose me. End of story. You might love her and most likely will always love her, but its moot. She loves me. There is nothing you can do about it."

That's it. This means war.

"Well, I can always try." I say before my fists connect with his face. He swings back and hits my nose. I think he broke it. At the same time we dive towards each other. I'm rolling on the floor, trying to get another swing at him and he is trying to do the same but I block myself from his punches. I feel someone pick me up and proceed to carry me outside, my fist and legs flailing. They throw me into a car and into a cell. I see Tommy in one corner sitting on the floor. We exchange looks and I go to another corner. We sit there. I get to think. About life, love, Jude. I mean why would she pick Tommy Quincy of all people? Is eh stupid or something. I'm sorry Jude, but I do not see what's so great about him.

After what feels like an eternity the gate opens.

"Mr. Quincy, bail has been posted. You are free to leave." the guard says.

"Thank you ." Tommy says walking out of the cell. Now I am all alone in this. I'm still completely baffled. And I do not go for any second rate person after! I'm just worried for Jude. She deserves someone who will always love her, support her and always be faithful. Tommy is definitely not it. I have already proved it to her on many occasions. She is my truest and best friend. I can't help but love her as much as I do.

Another eternity passes and the guard comes back and opens the gate.

"Mr. Andrews, bail has been posted. You may go." she tells me.

"Thanks." I say. Thank God! Jude posted bail! I know she would. She knows I would do the same thing if it happens to her. I walk into the lobby and it's not Jude. It's Bridget. I totally forgot about her! She looks at me with a blank expression. I approach her and give her a hug. She drives me home in silence, the same blank expression on her face. We arrive at my house and I turn to her.

"Thank You so much." I tell her. She turns to me. Tears are streaming down her face and she looks at me with fire in her eyes.

"Never talk to me again." she tells me coldly.

"Excuse me?" I ask. Silence. "What? Did I do?" Silence again. "Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you again." I tell her.

"Ya." she whispers. I walk into my house, up to my room and straight to my bed. I seem to fall into a deep sleep the moment my head hit the pillow. Only one thing is on my mind: Is Jude ok?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is another chapter. For those who read but don't comment, please do! Comments keep this fic alive!**

**DISCLAIMERS: Same as before, I don't own IS, but one day I will own Kris.**

**For my fellow Jaders!**

**The Diva of Jadeland**

I arrive at work and look around for Bridget. Somehow I pissed her off and I don't know why. I look into studio A and there she is recording a new single. I can see that she is clearly still hurting and is not holding back. By the time she finishes the song, tears are streaming down her face.

"That was great Bridget. You got that in one take." Kwest tells her. She flashes a weak smile and rushes out of studio A to make her tea. I approach her.

"Hey." I tell her. She ignores me, as she proceeds to make her tea.

"Are you ok?" I ask her. Silence.

"Bridget, eventually, you will have to talk to me." I tell her. She turns to me, tears once again in her eyes, and walks away with her tea. Rejected. Kwest walks up to me.

"Man, I don't know what you did, but whatever you did, she is PISSED."

"No! Really?!" I say sarcastically. Kwest laughs.

"I just don't know what I did." I tell him. I run my fingers through my hair and walk outside to the alley to get some fresh air.

I get out there and lean up against the wall. I sigh deeply. I hear a sniffle and look over. Bridget is sitting in the chair outside drinking her tea and listening to music loudly through her MP3 player.

I tap on her shoulder. She looks up at me and turns back around. I tap her shoulder again. She grunts, takes out her ear buds and turns towards me.

"Can I help you with something." she asks me in a bitchy way.

"I just want to talk to you." I tell her.

"Well, I don't want to talk you." she tells me.

"I just want to know-"

"Why?"  
"Yeah, why?"

"No Jamie. I'm asking you why. Why?"

"Why what?"

"You fucking know why!" she yells at me.

"Bridget, I truly don't know. I don't know what I did." I tell her.

"Did you hear what I recorded today?" she asks me coldly.

"Yes, you sounded great."

"No. Really listen to it. Like listen to the lyrics?" she asks me.

"Well no." I tell her.

"Listen to it, then come back to me ok?" she tells me coldly and walks back inside the building. A few minutes later I return to the building and I approach Kwest.

"So how did it go?" Kwest asks.

"Don't ask."

"Ah."

"Listen, can you burn me a copy of the single Bridget recorded today? I would like to listen to it." I ask him.

"Sure. Just give me a few." he tells me.

A few minutes later, he hands me a CD.

"Here ya go. Let me tell you, I don't know what you did, but she made some great music today." Kwest says.

"Ok. Thanks." I tell him. I go into my office, put the CD into the stereo and sit down as I press play.

"'I'm Not That Girl' take 1." I hear Kwest's voice. The backing track comes on and she starts to sing:

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl _

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl 

Oh crap. Now I know what she is talking about…

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_

I turn off the stereo and stare at my desk, my head in my hands. I really screwed up…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I have been so busy! Thank you again for those who comment, or those who just read. Please comment! It helps me know weither I should update or not!**

**DISCLAIMER: The normal, not Instant Star but Kris one day!**

**Once again to all those Jade shippers out there, I love you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

**Diva of Jadeland**

All the way to Bridget's house, my stomach is in knots. I'm never the heart breaker, I'm always the heartbroken, so it's weird for me to do this! I arrive at her house and I knock on the door. Her sister answers.

"Hey Jamie." she smiles.

"Hi Alice. Is Bridget home?" I ask.

"Ya. She's in her room, let me call her down. One minute." she turns around.

"BRIDGET! It's Jamie!"

"One minute!" she calls from upstairs.

She runs down the stairs, still in her pajamas, looking actually very adorable. She meets me.

"Hi." I tell her.

"Hey. Let's go out back and talk." she tells me. She leads me to the back porch. We sit down in the swinging seat thing. We sit there and swing back and forth in the swing, looking straight ahead of us.

"So." I break the silence.

"So." she says softly. More silence.

"Well first of all, you sounded beautifully." I tell her.

"Thank You." she says softly, looking the other way. She clearly is pissed and mad about it.

"Listen, about last night-"

"Just stop right there." she stops me. "I know Jamie. I know you love Jude."

I look at her and I nod.

"I've had ever since I met her." I tell her truthfully. "A few months ago, we were sort of dating. Then all of a sudden she left to be with Tommy. I love her. I have always love her and I always will. I tried to get over her, I really did, but then she came back into my life."

She looks at me.

"You tried to forget her? So that's what I am? A second-place person? A pity date?" she stands up.

"Well, I don't know. Before I asked you out, I knew you liked me. I figured it out. I thought I see what happens. I hope this would make me forget and move on."

"So yes then?" she asks me.

"Well…yes, I guess." I say. She nods.

"That's all you had to say Jamie." she tells me.

"Still friends though?" I ask.

"Of course friends! I'm _always_ just friends! I'm never more, always less!" she says.

"I know how you feel."

"Oh I bet you do! But in a guy's perspective. You have no idea whatsoever what it's like to be me. To be constantly reminded with snide remarks, snickers and comments behind your back, pity dates. I just hate it that no matter how much I try, I still get the shit end of this! I'm sick and tired of being screwed over! I want to feel like I am a girlfriend, really good about myself. The only thing that keeps me the littlest bit confident in myself is my singing. But besides that. Just why me? Oh God, why?!" she cries as the tears start to flow. I stand up and envelop her in a hug. She cries into my shoulder as I rub her back to try to calm her down.

"Shhh…Calm down, I got you don't worry." I try to comfort her.

"I'm just sick of it." she says into my shoulder.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry Bridget, I really am." I say waiting for her sobs to cease. She calms down and I sit her down on the swing. Her sister calls from inside the house.

"Bridget! Mom called, she'll be here in five minutes. You have to get dressed!"

"Ok Alice, be there in a minute." she calls. She turns to me and gives me a hug.

"Well, since I officially have no chance with you, I can't help but offer you my help if you need it. Everyone should have a chance in getting their true love." she says.

"Including you. You will find someone one day, I guarantee it."

"Yes, I just hope he is as amazing as you." she says smiling. We give each other another hug.

"Bridget! You have to go NOW!" Alice yells. We stand up and give each other one more hug. She looks at me.

"Why are you still here? Go get her!" she shoos me as I run through the house and drive to Jude's house in a fury. If I don't get her back now, then I will never get her back…

I pull into my driveway and I walk over to Jude's house. I furiously knock on the door. Sadie answers it.

"Hi Jamie. What's wrong?" she says as she sees my concerned expression.

"Have you seen Jude?" I ask.

"Ya. She left with Tommy for the airport a couple of hours ago."

"What?! Do you know where they are going to?!"

"They said something about New York so I'm guessing that-" I turn around and run to my car.

"Jamie!" she yells. I get in, start my car and drive to the airport. I can't loose her again, I just can't!

I arrive at the airport and run to the circulation desk.

"I'm looking for a friend who's going to be on a flight to New York. She forgot something really important."

"What's her name?"

"Jude Harrison."

"Ok. 1 minute please." she gets back on the computer, taps a few buttons and such.

"She is going to be on flight 72 towards New York. It's leaving in an hour. She'll be at gate 18B."

"Thank You."

"I will call security to tell them to let you through. Just show them your ID."

"Thank You!" I say running off. I arrive at the security check. They stop me. I show my ID and they let me through.

"Ok. You can go."

"Thank You." I say before I start running again. I run to the gates and find 18B. I look around. Where is she? I hear a voice from behind me.

"Jamie?"

I turn around and see Jude sitting with Tommy.

"Jude." I walk over to their seats.

"Jamie." Tommy acknowledges.

"Tom." I do the same.

"What are you doing here?" Jude asks.

"I need to talk to you." Tommy looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Alone." I say looking at Tommy. He gives me a dirty look then I look back at Jude, pleading.

"Ok Jamie. I'll be back in a minute." Jude tells Tommy before she quickly kisses him and stands up. I hate seeing them kissing and such, but I wouldn't hurt her if she really wants this. All I can do is be there when he hurts her again. We go to the other side of the room.

"What's up Jamie?" she asks me.

"I want to apologize. About last night." I tell her.

"It's ok. I wanted to talk about it anyway."

:I didn't mean to go over the edge. You know how I get when I drink." I tell her.

"No Jamie. I don't think it was all because of the booze. It's just fuel for the fire."

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Jamie. I know you are still angry with me. I know that I hurt your feelings pretty bad , and I am so sorry."

"But why Jude? I'm still confused. Just, why?"

"He loves me Jamie. Finally after years of tension between us and just these moments we have, he finally admitted it. Do you know how great that feels?"

"No. No, actually I don't. If I'm not mistaken, the last time I told someone my feelings for her, she totally ignored it." I tell her.

"Jamie I-"

I stop her mid-sentence and kiss her. She looks at me blank-faced.

"I love you Jude." I tell her. "I love you, I Love You, I LOVE YOU! How many times do I have to tell you before it gets through your head Jude? How many times? What do I have to do to show you that I care? What the fuck do I have to do?! Just tell me and I'll do it in a heartbeat, no questions asked." I tell her. Tears are streaming down my face. She looks at me.

"Jamie, I…I…I don't know what to say." Jude tells me.

"You don't have to." I tell her turning around. I begin walking towards the door, hoping, praying really that she will chase me, jump into my arms and vow that she will always love me. But that didn't happen. I get home, run upstairs and collapse on my bed…


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Be happy! A double update today! I hope you guys like it and (as uaual) comments are greatly appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER: The same as always, but mark my words, Kris is MINE!**

**Jaders are love too!**

**Diva of Jadeland**

**1 Month Later**

I lazily walk into work. I can't seem to function al all. I would think that Jude would've come and talk to me by now.

After and afternoon of conference calls, moping, and mixing music, I walk down the street to a restaurant to get some form of food. After yet another dinner alone, I walk back from the place to get my car. I pass an electronics store and I stop when I see Jude on the TV. I watch and listen to the entertainment gossip:

_Breaking Couples News! Is Jude Harrison finally off the market? Yes! She was seen at the New York premiere of _Sweeny Todd _with ex-boybander boyfriend Tom Quincy, sporting some bling on her fing! Even though neither of their people deny or confirm the claim, it is totally obvious! Kudos to you two and best of luck!_

I stare at the TV, my mouth agape. No. Just…NO! That's impossible! Jude would never!

My feet just start moving and I am running. I run and I run and I run. I don't know where, I just need to get away. I need to hide. I see a familiar house with a familiar door. I run up and I knock on the door.

"Jamie. Are you ok."

"Sadie. Did you see? Do you know-?"

"About Jude and Tommy? Yes." Sadie tells me. I don't know if I can handle this anymore. I don't know if I can hold any of this back.

"Sadie…" I say as she opens her arms and I collapse onto her, crying into her shoulder. She rocks me.

"Shhh…Calm down Jamie. It's ok. I'm here." she tells me.

Funny I was doing the same thing to someone else a while back, trying to comfort her from a broken heart, and here I am. Irony is such a bitch…

I walk into work like I have lately, but more lazily than usual. Pagean stops me.

"James, are you ok?" he asks.

"No, not really."

"Come with me partner. Let's have a little chat." he tells me as he leads me to his office. I sit in the chair in front of his desk. He goes into his seat behind the desk.

"What's troubling you my friend?" he asks, hands folded on the desk.

"Nothing Pagean, I'm just stressed that's all." I lie to him.

"It's not that Jamie. You've been like this for weeks, months now. I know it has something to do with Jude. Is she with that Tommy character?" he asks.

"They're engaged." I tell him softly, lowering my head.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. I was at that pub the other day and I saw them on TV. You know, I don't usually watch them."

"Yeah."

"So…What are you going to do?" he asks.

"I don't know Pagean. I don't want Jude to be with him, but if he makes her happy, then that's all I can do. But if there was anything, ANYTHING that I can do to try, then I will do it though." I say. Pagean just looks at me with that imaginary light bulb on top of his head.

"Pagean, you have that 'evil genius' look. What are you thinking?"

"Oh come on Jamie! Your closest friend is a recording artist! You of all people should know what I'm thinking." I think, then it hits me.

"No! nononononono! I can't write a song!"

"Comon! Trust me mate it works. I wrote one for my second wife. Works like a charm." he tells me.

"I don't know Pagean I just don't-" he pulls me by the arm and into a closet and shuts the door. He cracks it open and throws in a notebook, a pen, some food and water, and a photo album.

"There. All the things you need for this. I will check on you every two and a half hours for bathroom, but besides that, you will not leave this closet until you write a song."

"Fine." I say. He claoses the door and I sit there, my mind, heart, and notebook blank…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's yet another chapter. I hope that sooner or later that someone will comment! If you just read and not comment I hope you like this one and the next one will be up very VERY soon.**

**DISCLAIMER: The normal as in every chapter! If only Kris would return my phone calls... ;D**

**Shout-out to my Instant Star Friends and to my fellow Jaders...just hold on a little longer and Jude will be with who she should be don't worry! Also, I made a Jade community on here. If you see a Jade ifc thats not on here, please PM me and I will add it as sson as I can!**

**Enjoy!**

**The Diva of Jadeland**

I tap my pen on the paper, not knowing what to write. I look at the photo album on the floor he tossed to me. I pick it up and I open up to the first page.

It's the photo album of me and Jude I made last year. It has pictures from every year we have been friends.

I see the pictures from our elementary school days, from kindergarten to fifth. Pictures of me with my then long hair and even dorkier glasses and Jude with her then blonde hair and toothless grin. I remember when I met her. Some bullies were picking on me and she fought them off. We were instant friends, but something bigger happened that day too. I fell in love with her that day.

I flip to pictures of me, Jude and at the time our new best friend Kat. I remember one day we were just sitting around eating our lunch, when some girl who had no tone whatsoever started to sing. She heard us snicker at her lack of voice. She came up to us and challenged Jude to a singing contest. She kicked her ass. It was awesome. Times I wish it was then when things were so much simpler.

I flip to pages from our days in middle school. Jude started to write just about a song or two every few days. I had so many firsts then. My school dance, first slow dance, first kiss. I changed so much those years, getting taller and lankier and getting the snazzier glasses. Jude changed also. She died her blonde hair to the fire red hair that we all came to know and love. I even tried dating, but it didn't work out. None of them measured up to Jude.

I look at the high school pictures, both from before she won and after she won the contest. I flip the page and I see the picture of us from the boat party. I remember that I first told her that I love her that day. The rest is history. All the drama, the controversy, Tom Quincy. I just love her so much and I really do not want to let her go! That's it! My pen writes furiously as the thoughts in my head explode onto the page…

"Jamie. These lyrics are amazing!" Kwest tells me, as we are walking into Studio A.

"Thanks." I tell him shyly.

"Now, for vocals." Pagean tells us, handing me a pair of headphones.

"No! nonononono! Me?! SING!? Have you ever heard me sing? I can't sing! That's why I listen to and comment on other peoples singing, because I suck! That's why I scout. I can't do this shit myself!" Pagean puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Jamie. If its from the heart, then it will be the best she will ever hear, trust me." I look at him. What happens if I do bad? What happens if I mess it up?

But I do love her. I love her so much it hurts. I love her so much that I would do anything for her. Pagean is right. It's from the heart. And that's what I'll hive her. It's from the heart.

I go into the booth in front of the microphone and put on the headphones.

"'Oh Darling', Take 1." Kwest says through the microphone. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and sing what's coming out of my mouth, mind and heart…

**-1 week Later-**

We arrive at Tabu and into the DJ booth. I see from the booth above the dance floor Jude and Tommy dancing. My anger and sadness rises in me as I enter to where the DJ is. I shake hands with him.

"DJ Etch a Scetch, hi." I tell him. "Jamie Andrews, NBR."

"Hi." He tells me. "How can I help you today Mr. Andrews?"

"Jamie, please." He nods. "Listen, I have this new track and I was wondering if you can play it?" I ask as I hand him the CD of my song. He holds up a finger as he inserts the CD and listens through his headphones.

"Man, that's deep. But its amazing! Who is the singer?"

"Actually, it's me. But I don't want anyone to know its me. I don't want to ruin my reputation as a producer and PR person you know?" I tell him.

"Of course. I'll play it now." he tells me. He goes to his microphone and I hear his voice over the hustle and bustle of the club:

"Yo, yo, yo people. We're gonna slow it down for a few with a new one from our friends at NBR. So grab a guy, grab a girl and slow it down a bit." he finishes as he starts the track from the beginning and I hear my voice over the loud speakers echoing through the club:

_Oh! Darling, please believe me  
I'll never do you no harm  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm _

Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when I thank you, ooo  
Don't ever leave me alone

When you told me  
You didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and cried  
When you told me  
You didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and died

Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm  
Believe me darling

When you told me  
You didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and cried  
When you told me  
You didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and died

Oh! Darling, please believe me  
I'll never let you down  
Oh, believe me darling  
Believe me when I tell you, ooo  
I'll never do you no harm 

I look down at the dancers and once again spot Tommy. But they are not dancing. Jude is dead still, listening to the music, the lyrics, the voice. She moves only her head looking up at the DJ booth. Our eyes meet , and oh the things I could tell her right now. I'm telling her that I love her and that I will do anything for her. I am telling her that she will be the only woman that I will ever love and I wont stop loving her until the day I die.

The song ends and I see her try to get through the crowd and dash to the booth. I run through the back exit and get into my car. I drive home in a fury and run into my room, into my bed and under the covers. I close my eyes and try to sleep. It didn't help at all.

**P.P.S.: The song in this chapter is "Oh Darling" from teh Beatles and the song Bridget sang a couple of chapters ago was "I'm Not That Girl" from the musical WICKED. Sorry I keep forgetting to credit the songs. Next time I forget, hit me with a wet noodle ok? ok.**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Next part as promised! R&R please and keep the Jade love going!**

**Enjoy!**

My alarm goes off at 7:30 in the morning. I have been awake well before that. In fact, I didn't sleep a wink at all. I'm wondering about _she_ is thinking, feeling, hoping she's ok.

I log onto my IM and go straight to invisible. I really don't want to talk to anyone right now. Well, maybe Jude. I scroll down and look at my buddy list. Jude is online but is set to "away". I click on her screen name to check her buddy info, because it says that she updated. I look at her away message:

_There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head  
There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed _

If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us 

"There's Us". Interesting choice for an away message. I scroll down to se the changes in her buddy info. It has its usual black background, but instead of her usual blurbs about her new single and updates to her website, letters down at the bottom is one simple quote:

_Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm_

It's from my song. My mind is going through a million thoughts. Is that good? Is that bad? Is she confused? I look at my wathch and I was online longer than expected, so I'm running late. I quickly get dressed, turn off my computer and I get into my car to go to work.

"Sorry I'm late." I tell Kwest on the way in.

"That's ok. How did it go?" Kwest asks.

"I don't know. I didn't talk to her yet."

"You havent?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now Kwest ok?"

"Ok, ok! Well, in the meantime, you have a meeting with a new potential artist."

"Okay thanks. Tell Pagean I'll be there in a minute." I tell him.

"He called in sick today. It's just you mi amigo." he says.

"Oh, ok. Please tell this person that I will be there in just aminute. Let me get my coffee."

I get into the kitchen area and make myself a cup of coffee. I walk into my office and I freeze. My coffee falls from my hand, making a splash on the rug.My knees lock, I am unable to move. After what I did, This is the _last_ thing I would expect from her…

"Jude, I…I…" I am unable to speak.

"Jamie." she tells me looking at me. I stare at her. We stay there looking at each other for what fels like an eternity. I don't know what to do. Well, theres only one thing to do: RUN! I turn around and turn the knob to open the door, but I am unable. I look out the window and theres Kwest and Pagean laughing, and Bridget dangling the keys. I bang on the window.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" I yell.

"No Jamie. I promised that I would help you out in this and this is my way to help you." she says.

"Thanks Bridget!" Jude calls.

"Anytime Jude." she says with a wink. So here I am. Unarmed, not knowing what to do. No turning back…

I turn back around and I look at her.

"So…You and Bridget seeme close." I tell Jude.

"Yeah, She is a great help." she smiles. We stand there agin in silence, not knowing what to say, lost for words. Well, I have to face the music sooner or later. Let's get it over with.

"Jude listen…" I break the silence.

"About the song. It's just after thirteen years of just havning a great time and just being us, I don't know…I don't know how you can still be so blind! How many times have I told yopu and shown you how much I care and hwow much you mean to me? I know we promised each other that we would remain best friends no matter what happens between us, but I don't think I can just stand being just your friend anymore Jude!"

"Jamie-"

"Look Jude, I love you. I love you, I Love You, I LOVE YOU! I know I told you before, and I will keep telling you until it gets through your head! I tell you so many times, but you shrug it off like I'm some crazed fan! God Jude, It's me! Jamie! Your best and closest friend! The guy who has been there with you through so many things before and after you became famous. Your friend since we were playing in the sandbox and you fighting off bullies for me. Thirteen years Jude. I think thirteen years of timless love is much stonger than thirteen weeks of a fling." I turn away from her, by back facing her, and I let my tears flow. I don't know how I am going to live without having her here with me. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Jamie. I…I…" she stammers. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to." I say, hearing the words I have told her before.

"You're right." she sys before she pulls my shoulder and turns me around. She faces me, looking into my eyes,. I see a mix of passion, desire and love in her eyes. I have never seen that look from her before.

"I don't have to…" she says before she grabs the back of my head and pulls her lips to mine, instantly connecting to each other. I hear the bells in my ead…wait…Bells don't sound like my alarm…

I open my eyes and I see the clock: 1am. I look at my calendar. Ok. So the last two weeks have been a dream. I try to fall back asleep, but I can't. I'm afraid that I will dream my dream again. Because I know it will never come true. They are still engaged, and I am living in a nightmare…

**A/N: Don't fret! There's more. So much more!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Here is another chapter for those who are reading along with this! For those who asked, yes I am futremrskristurner on DLS, so come and chat with me anytime if you want! Anyway, here is a amall chappy for you guys and I hope you like it! I am done writing it, so the last few chapters will come more often. By the looks of it, I have about 2/3/4 chapters left so please tell everyone about this fic and how much you love it! (lol)**

**Anyway here it is, enjoy, and please R&R**

**The Diva of Jadeland**

**DISCLIMERS: As usual, I do not own Instant Star or anyof teh characters, but Kris is mine so ya (lol)!**

**6 Months Later**

"If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I stand up tall and strong.

"I do." I say. The congregation gasps and looks at me and Jude. She looks at me.

"Jamie! What are you doing?!" Jude whispers screams at me angrily.

"I can't let you do this Jude. I love you too much to let you do this."

"Jamie! Get it through your head. I don't love you. Get over it." she tells me. I sit down and I drop my head in shame.

"I do." I hear a woman's voice and I look up. A woman stands up somewhere in the middle of the crowd. Tommy whips his head in surprise and his eyes widen.

"Candy! I told you not to come!" he says.

"Well I did. I have to stop you from doing this."

"And you are…" the priests asks.

"Candy…his wife."

More gasps and looks come from the people and someone on Tommy's side faints. Jude looks at Tommy.

"Wife?!" she asks, tears brimming her eyes.

"Jude, I was going to tell you-"

"YOU HAVE A FUCKING WIFE?!" she screams. Her voice echoes through the church.

"I was going to tell you-"

"When?! When you guys have kids and you needed to get to the hospital?! I…I…I can' believe you!" she slaps Tommy square across the face, He rubs the right side of his now very red face.

"I deserved that."

"Damn right you deserve it!" Jude says walking off the altar. She stops, turns around and takes off her ring, throwing it to him.

"Here! Give it to your wife, or hooker you are hiding downstairs…or some other girl who is stupid enough to love you, or whatever. Don't you DARE try to get a hold of me Tom Quincy. I can and I will NEVER forgive you! Have a nice life."

She exits the church in a run. After a few awkward moments people start leaving. I get out of the church and into my car at a rush. I get into my car and call her cell phone. It goes straight to her message.

I hang up. Think Jamie. Think! Where would Jude go to? Somewhere she can get away from it all and relax her. A place where I know she will be writing at. That's it! The Farm! I drive furiously to the farm and walk into the house. I know she's here because I see her Mustang in the parking lot. I look around on the first floor and see no one.

"Jude? Jude, are you here?" I call into the house.

"Up here." I hear a faint voice from upstairs. I dash upstairs and follow the sound of the sobs. I creak open the door seeing her crying in her dress. I open up the door and she looks up.

"Jamie…" she says. I walk towards the bed and I sit down next to her.

"Jamie.." she says before I envelop her in a hug. She sobs into my chest, while I rub her back and rock her.

"Shhhhhh…It's ok, I'm here. It's alright now." I try to comfort her.

"I've loved him for years Jamie, for years I have loved him and he's been lying to me the whole time!" she says in between sobs.

"Tommy is just stupid. He's a slut and you know it. Trust me, If trees had those kind of body parts, he'd try to screw it."

Jude giggles. "Maybe." she says. She lifts her head and looks at me. Her mascara is running down her face, her make-up is all smudged. But she has never looked as beautiful as she does right now.. I wipe a tear from her cheek with my thumb and give her a reassuring smile. She smiles a weak smile and looks at me.

"How is it that you know how to make everything better?" she asks. I look down at her.

"I'm your best friend. That's my job." I tell her. She gives me a hug then we lay down on the bed, my arms around her cuddling. I hold her tight.

"Look, I know you do not feel the same way Jude, but I do love you, you know." I tell her.

"Jamie, I lied to you. I love you too. You have always been there for me, just like now. And no matter what, you will always love me right?"

"Right." I tell her then I kiss the top of her head. She turns around.

"Jamie?"

"Yes Jude."

"Thank You. For everything." she tells me. She leans forward and kisses me softly.

"Anytime Jude." I tell her before she turns around and we cuddle till we fall asleep in each other's arms…

_**-BEEP BEEP BEEP-**_

Damnit! Why is it that I have that dream EVERY NIGHT? Well it just never gotten this far. It gets further every night. It sucks because the dream ends for good today. Today Jude is getting married. To Tom Quincy. Kill me now. I get out of bed, shower, shave, and get into my suit. Well, lets get this done and over with…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is the last chapter of the story story. There will be an epilogue up very soon. Thank you for those who did comment and read and I really hope you enjoyed this story! I know I worked hard on it and I hope it all paid off! Just trying to keep the Jade faith alive till Season 4!**

**To all my Jaders out of there, I LOVE YOU! **

**The Diva of Jadeland**

**DISCLAIMER: Like it is for every chapter, I do not own any of the characters and such, but one day I will have my happy ending with my boy Kris mark my words (lol)!**

**Enjoy!**

I drive to the church and I find a seat in the back which Pagean and Bridget was holding for me. We chat about different things and mingle with the guests around us, untill the music start for the wedding party. Sadie the maid of honor comes out and she looks radiant with best man Kwest by her side. "The Wedding March" comes on and we all stand. The door opens and my breath is taken away. Jude looks so beautiful in her wedding dress, her vail over her face and her very long train in the back of the dress. She just looks so beautiful, it makes my heart bursts. She sees me and winks at me as she passes my row and towards a waiting Tommy in the front in his tux trying to look all snazzy and such. Her father gives Jude away to Tommy's waiting embrace. I still don't get it! How can someone like her actually be in love with a scumbag like him? The song ends and the priest begins:

"dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God to join Jude and Tommy in holy matrimony. If anyone has just reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

I bite my lip, resisting the urge to stand up and object. She shouldn't be with him! He will break her heart again and I will be there to pick up the pieces. I love her too much to let her go through with this. I open my mouth.

"I do."

I look up and I see Portia stand up. Jude and Tommy whip their heads around.

"Portia, what are you doing?" Tommy asks.

"Stopping Jude from making the biggest mistake of her life." Portia says.

"Mistake?" Jude asks.

"Yes Jude. All he will give you is heart break Trust me, I know." Portia tells her.

"I object also." another woman stands up.

"Jane." Tommy mumbles.

"Me too."

"And me."

"Me." Several women stand up.

"Me too." Sadie speaks up.

"Sadie? Even you?" Jude asks.

"I'm sorry Jude, but I can't let you do this. He will break your heart and all you will be ever doing for the rest of your life if you do this is getting your heart broken and running to your best friends to put you back together. I can't let you and I can't bear to see you in pain. There is someone who loves you ten times more than Tommy will ever be and would be so much better for you."

"Yeah, like who?" Jude asks, arms folded.

"I don't have to tell you. You know who he is. Your heart knows it too." Sadie tells her sister. A blush creeps up my neck. I know she is talking about me. Jude looks around and finds me, and our eyes meet. I look deeper in hers. I see what is in her mind/heart. She is unsure. Unsure if she wants to spend the rest of her life with a man like Tommy. I tell her in my gaze my feelings for her. That I love her and I will love her unconditionally and I would never break her heart. I tell her that her heart knows it and I vow that I will never treat her the way that Tommy has.

"Um…ultimately, it is your decision. Do you two want to continue?" the priest asks. Jude turns her head back facing Tommy. They stare at each other and she nods. She takes off the engagement ring and hands it to Tommy.

"I'm sorry Tommy." Jude tells him. Tommy nods, as Jude turns around and starts to walk back down the aisle to exit the church.

"Thanks Portia!" she calls.

"Anytime Girl!" Portia says satisfied. She whips by my pew and exit's the church. The congregation is in total and complete silence until we hear the sounds of her Mustang driving away. We start to stand up.

"Well, that was interesting." Pagean laughs.

"Yeah. I have been to my fair share of weddings, and let me tell you, this one takes the cake, no pun intended." Bridget says.

"Yeah. Listen, I'm gonna head home. I believe I will be expecting a phone call very soon." I say.

"We know." Bridget says smiling. After a few hugs and goodbyes, I drive home and I go into my room, changing out of my suit and into some more comfortable clothes, then I collape on my bed. I feel my phone vibrate just as I lay down. Right on cue. I open it up and there is a text message:

_Meet me where the trees and rocks meet the shore._

_-Me_

I get into my car and drive to the lake. I get out of my car and walk around the park area looking for Jude. I walk deeper into the park, farther out than usual, and I spot Jude, sitting on the rocks and staring out into the water still in her wedding dress. I walk up slowly and quietly behind her, but I step on a twig. She turns around, looks at me, and flashes a weak smile.

"Hi." I say.

"Hey. Pull up a rock." she says softly. I find a spot next to her and sit. I look out into the water. So calm and peaceful and serine. How I wish life was as calm as the water.

"11 months." I hear Jude say.

"What?" I ask.

"I was with him for 11 moths."

"Uh huh." I say.

"I don't know Jamie. I have loved him long before, and no matter what he did and however he hurt me, I still would go back to him. I'm so stupid!" she says, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"No, you're not Jude. When people are in love, they will do anything to make it last. They afraid of how life will be after it is over. They wish that it was more simple and would do anything to make the feeling of being loved still there. No one ever wants to not have that feeling." I tell her.

"I know that. But I think I'm a special case." Jude says smiling.

"Why is that?" I ask. She turns her head and smiles.

"No matter what, I know that I am loved and I know I will have that feeling. I know that you will always make sure of that." she smiles.

"Well, That's what friends are for." I say

"Yes. And maybe, just maybe that might change. Maybe it will turn to more, and unlike me, it will happen. The proper way." she says. I motion her to come over and she does. I wrap my arms around her and we stare out at the water. I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you Jude." I tell her.

"I love you too Jamie." Jude tells me. We stay like that, her in my arms looking out at the water until the sun set in silence. We didn't have to say anything. Actions speak louder than words.


	14. Epilogue

**A/N: And here it is! The last part, the epilogue. I hope evryone that has read this fic enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! To all you jaders out there, keep teh faith alive and Jade is FOREVER!**

**I am currently working on an one-shot (a little bit on the smutty side ;D), so look out for that. Also, if you have fics that are Jade, put it on here! We need more Jadeness you know? lol**

**Shout-outs to all my jade friends and to those who have R&R'ed this fic! You guys ROCK!**

**Also to my friends over at DLS who are keeping the Jade faith alive over there. The sheep are going down! (lol long story!)**

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Instant Star or any of it's characters, plots, stories, ect., but one day i will own Kristopher Turner, my future husband. (hehehehe)**

**The Diva of Jadeland**

**10 Years Later**

_"Jamie, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do." I tell the priest and I slip the ring on her finger._

_"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do." My wife says, slipping the ring onto my finger._

_"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." The priest says. I lift the veil from her face and we kiss a sweet kiss. We walk hand in hand back down the aisle and out of the church…_

I feel a shake from a pair of tiny hands.

"Daddy. Daddy, wake up." I hear the voice of an angel.

"Ok Kayla. One minute ok? Where's your brother?" I ask my daughter.

"Oh, he's in the other room. I'll get him." She says then turns around.

"JJ!!" she yells. Very loud. Just like her mother. An older boy runs into the room.

"Yes? Oh, Morning Dad." He tells me.

"Morning JJ. Now where is your mom?" I ask.

"She's in the kitchen, making breakfast." My son says.

"Oh. Scrambled eggs with cheese?"

"Uh huh." JJ rolls his eyes.

"Well you should know now what she makes for breakfast." I tell him.

"But it's the same thing!" my daughter whines.

"True, but you know that that is the only thing your mother can make without burning down the house."

"No! There's her Mac N' Cheese!" she says.

"Yes, and that's just about it." I laugh rolling out of bed. "Now go tell your mother that I will be there in a minute ok?"

"Ok daddy." Kayla says.

"K dad." JJ says before both of them run out of the bedroom. I get dressed then go to the kitchen to eat. I see my wife over the stove, making the last bits of eggs with cheese.

"Hi sweetie." She says putting down the pan and such and coming over, giving me a kiss.

"Eggs?" she asks.

"Of course." I smile. She makes e a plate and I eat it in nothing flat.

"Hungry much?" she laughs. I blush embarrassingly. She just smiles and kisses me.

Soon enough, the bus is here and the kids are off to school. Of course after that, the day is just a whirlwind with getting to work, working then after work is picking up the kids, getting dinner, doing errands and such then eating. Now even though I don't see my wife that much during the day due to work, I have noticed a change in her. She has been in those kind of moods lately (the ones that all men dread), and she hasn't been as hungry lately, and she has been awake before me, which never happens unless something is wrong. I can't talk to her now during dinner, but she is not getting off with just moving the macaroni and cheese aside.

"DAMNIT! I bit my cheek! Ow!" JJ screams.

"Jamie Jake Andrews! Watch your mouth!" my wife yells.

"Yes mom." He says. For an eight-year-old, he is very smart and picks up many things, especially new words.

"Daddy, can I say that?" Kayla asks. I laugh. She wants to be "all-grown up" just like her brother, and tries to hang out with him. It's very cute.

"No sweetie. You're too young."

"No! I'm six!"

"That's too young honey." I assure my daughter.

"Ok daddy." She smiles, and then finishes eating her dinner.

After dinner, we clear the dishes, clean up, and then get ready for bed. Both are washed and groomed and are now sleeping peacefully in bed. I brush my teeth, put on my pajamas and meet my wife, already in bed, reading a book. That is another thing: she is NEVER in bed before me. I get under the covers and I turn to her.

"Honey are you alright?" I ask.

"Oh yeah Jamie, I'm fine." She says. I give her a look. She puts down the book.

"Jamie…"

"Don't 'Jamie…' me." Tell me. What's wrong? Are you sick?

"No Jamie, I'm not sick. Really I'm fine! It just all will be explained in about seven and a half months." She says then flashing a smile.

"Are you…"

"Uh huh!" she smiles.

I scream then I envelop her in a huge hug. "That's great!"

"Are you ok with this?" she asks.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" I smile. She leans in and kisses me.

"Jude Andrews, you just made the happiest man in the world even happier. I love you."

"Likewise Jamie Andrews. I love you too." She says.

We kiss and cuddle till I hear Jude snore lightly. I let myself fall asleep, dreaming of the already great life I have now and the even better years to come…


End file.
